Lost Inside, Nobody's Home
by Ainnenoi Aurum
Summary: They'd all been expecting too much of him for too long. Now he was broken, and no one could help him. Not anymore. Maybe they never had been able to help him. Songfic. Nobody's Home.


Okay, this is really old, and really, really crappy. Just so you people know.

That being said, it's basically Harry right before he dies, musing on where the Wizarding World went wrong. Where everyone went wrong. I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote this. It was more than a year ago, be thankful that I managed to even remember what I did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I never will. Unless I fall through a hole in space-time and end up in the past, recreating the Harry Potter series under the alias of J.K. Rowling. Further more, I do not, and never will, own the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

He didn't know exactly why he felt the way he did, but he knew the general reason. Manipulations. Too heavy a weight for him. The entire world watching him, jeering when he faltered, but not once, NOT ONE TIME, did anyone think to take weight off his shoulders. It was his duties, and his alone.

* * *

_I couldn't tell you,_

_Why he felt that way._

_He felt it everyday._

* * *

The same mistakes, made over and over, they were the unmaking of their own lives. he watched them make the mistakes. Reviling him. Denying Voldemort's return. Killing everyone who mattered to him. He didn't help them. He refused to any more.

_

* * *

And I couldn't help him._

_I just watched him make_

_The same mistakes again.

* * *

_

How did it get to be like this? What's wrong with his old world? Too many problems on too few shoulders. How did they, no, how COULD they expect him to be able to take care of all of their problems, again and again, and think it would have no effect on him? The gall!

_

* * *

What's wrong, _

_What's wrong now?_

_Too many,_

_Too many problems._

* * *

He never did figure out where he belonged. He was always drifting, drifting from one place to another, drifting from one world too another. He still hasn't stopped. His fame kept him moving in life, and now, in death, the damned problem does the same.

_

* * *

Don't know _

_Where he belongs,_

_Where he belongs._

* * *

He wants to go back. Back to a time without fear. Back to a time where he was actually happy, for once. He wants to go back, to pretend every thing is okay, but he can't. Too many people have died. Too many sacrifices made to go back.

_

* * *

He wants to go home,_

_But nobody's home._

_It's where he lies,_

_Broken inside._

* * *

He doesn't have anywhere to go. Nowhere to cry. He is constantly followed by the press. He never has privacy, but yet, they never see anything.

_

* * *

With no place to go,_

_No place to go to dry his eyes,_

_Broken inside_

* * *

They needed to see. They needed to see what he felt, and they didn't. Now he's gone, and they wonder why he left. OPEN YOUR EYES, IDIOTS!

_

* * *

Open your eyes_

_And look outside,_

_Find the reasons why._

* * *

He was rejected one too many times. Now he's left, and they can't bring him back. The can't even find him. He rejects them now.

_

* * *

You've been rejected,_

_And now you can't find,_

_What you left behind._

* * *

He left them when it got to be too much. He was strong for too long, and now he's broken.

_

* * *

Be strong,_

_Be strong now._

_Too many,_

_Too many problems._

* * *

Eventually, maybe, he'll find where he belongs.

_

* * *

Don't know _

_Where he belongs,_

_Where he belongs._

* * *

His home is empty. His friends all died. He is now broken.

_

* * *

He wants to go home,_

_But nobody's home._

_It's where he lies,_

_Broken inside._

* * *

He left them behind, but he still has no place to hide. He still can't cry, thanks to his uncle. He's still broken.

_

* * *

With no place to go,_

_No place to go to dry his eyes,_

_Broken inside_

* * *

He lost himself in their expectations. He never showed his feelings. Eventually, they ceased to exist. He was never allowed to have his own dreams. So he never did. He had to be exactly who they wanted him to be. Anything that changed him was to be removed. And now he has fallen below. Away from them. That had been his whole life. Running. Running away from his manipulators. Running towards his enemies. Always running.

_

* * *

His feelings he hides._

_His dreams he can't find._

_He's losing his mind._

_He's fallen behind._

* * *

He could never find a place to belong. The worlds to which he belonged had turned their collective back on him in his time of need. Why shouldn't he do the same in theirs? He used to be naive. He used to believe in a God that would help him. That was wrong. Either there was no God, or He just didn't care. He knew that he was no longer someone to be admired. That was good. He never wanted all the crap they threw at him. He was just the Wizarding World's waste bin for the leftover fear, hate, love, admiration. Whatever else they could come up with. He didn't need it. He didn't want it.

_

* * *

He can't find his place._

_He's losing his faith._

_He's fallen from grace._

_He's all over the place._

_Yeah._

* * *

All he really wanted was a place to go. A place to cry, to rage, to scream, to weep. But he couldn't. Everywhere is empty. Nobody is ever home for him to rant at. So he just laid down on the floor and sobbed, feeling something inside him breaking as he did.

_

* * *

He wants to go home,_

_But nobody's home._

_It's where he lies,_

_Broken inside_

* * *

He no longer had anywhere to go to dry his tears. To mend his heart. Hogwarts had closed her doors to him. The Dursley's had died. The Burrow was as laughable as going to Voldemort. He didn't have anywhere to go.

_

* * *

With no place to go,_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

* * *

He had been trapped in a directionless fog for an eternity. He was so lost. what was once black and white had now faded into a featureless gray. He was forever lost.

_

* * *

He's lost inside,_

_Lost inside…_

_Oh, oh._

_He's lost inside,_

_Lost inside…_

_Oh, oh…_

_Ohhhh._


End file.
